


Расклад № 66-789-7876-324

by merryginn



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate (1994)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Кармическая справедливость - очень редкая рыба, сложно поймать ее там, где ее нет, но Джека O'Нилла это никогда не останавливало.для команды WTF Stargate 2018





	Расклад № 66-789-7876-324

**Author's Note:**

> *№ 66-789-7876-324 - личный номер полковника Джека O’Нилла  
> **невнятно-кодированное “Ангиус МакГайвер” - “Секретный агент МакГайвер”, приключенческий телесериал, в главной роли Ричард Дин Андерсон, он же полковник O’Нилл в сериале “Звездные Врата, первый отряд”.  
> ***в зоне 51 хранят и изучают вещи неустановленного и/или инопланетного происхождения. Военная база, рассекречена в 2013 году.

_– В моем озере нет рыбы._  
Джек О’Нилл  


* * * 

Когда закидываешь удочку, никогда не знаешь, что вытащишь на свет. 20 октября 1952 года неизвестный акушер вытащил на свет божий младенца Джонатана О’Нилла, и это было только самое начало рыбалки. Согласно теории вероятности существует бесчисленное множество различных вариаций полковника О’Нилла, эта конкретная начала свою жизнь на пересечении сто шестнадцатой и восемьдесят девятой, в городе Метамора, штат Иллинойс, Соединенные Штаты Америки, планета Земля.

Пронырливый уличный мальчишка, как только подрос, так сразу закинул наживку в тот прикормленный небесный пруд, где водятся Военно-Воздушные Силы. Дядя Сэм подходящий учитель: последний Вьетнам, холодная Германия, пылающие Иран и Ирак. Прекрасная подготовка, изворотливость, острый ум и невероятный, какой-то воистину запредельный пофигизм. Что спасало новобранца? Только умение мило улыбнуться и дать судьбе по морде.  
Со всей силы, чтоб не выебывалась.  
Офицер, на годы сменивший американо-ирландское Джонатан-Джон-Джек на невнятно-кодированное “Ангиус МакГайвер”**, и военная разведка, выудившая талантливого самородка из мутной пены обжигающе холодной войны. Пугающий своей реальностью "А. МакГайвер”, способный с помощью говна, палок и перочинного ножа соорудить что угодно и вытащить кого угодно откуда угодно, стал легендой Джека на долгие годы. Долго-долго, а потом еще десяток сверху.  
Огнестрел для слабаков. Хороший кулак и бомба универсальны.  
Ангиус МакГайвер не любил оружия. В его руках оружием могло стать что угодно. Он часто, еще в казарме, развлекался тем, что подбирал необыкновенное применение обыкновенным предметом, вертел их в руках, стараясь проникнуть не в то, чем они кажутся, а в то, что они действительно есть.  
Палка? Ударить, огонь, подсечка, рычаг, трость, копье, клин… а если в сочетании с тряпкой… а если добавить пружину… и любую емкость с жидкостью…  
Идеально.  
Аэрозоль? Ради всего святого, даже не начинайте! То есть начинайте прямо с состава и химии.  
И еще А. МакГайвер любил звезды, потому что они бессмертны, недоступны и предсказуемы.

А потом случилась Сара, образцовая, нежная Сара. Случилась она однажды в парке, куда пришла на пикник и почитать, потом в танцклубе, потом, как ни странно, в автоклубе. И МакГайвер из легенды и гения скрытой разведки совершенно внезапно для себя превратился обратно в O’Нилла, недоверчивый и очарованный. А потом так же внезапно вокруг него образовался Настоящий Американский Дом, Милый Дом, а заодно получила немалую головную боль штаб-квартира в Лэнгли. И все оттого, что в большом мире и в личной вселенной полковника появился внезапный Чарли Тэйлор О’Нилл, не в меру любопытный, как все дети этой земли. Можно так сказать, что Сара и Чарли поймали уже матерого полковника, вытащили из адреналинового запоя, как дети вытаскивают жирного рака из-под коряги.  
Привет, Джек, и добро пожаловать в наш водоем! 

Теперь было кому показывать эти бесконечные, спрятанные за солнечным светом острые огоньки, которые в реальности были огромными и разноцветными, объяснять их существование на небе, было с кем играть в баскетбол, бейсбол и радиоуправляемые машинки на заднем дворе.  
Джек лениво трепыхался в своей счастливой запруде целых девять лет, и этому покою не мешали даже южноамериканские бандидос, с которыми он исправно развлекался в стрелялки и догонялки во время командировок. Эти задания и приучили его к постоянному пистолету под рукой, игра в джунглях была иной, не гражданско-шпионской, но требовала постоянной импровизации на смертельно высшем уровне, где либо ты, либо тебя, а он научился себя ценить, теперь он хотел возвращаться к жене и сыну, всегда возвращаться.  
Дурак был тогда, конечно.  
Не стоило нарушать самим же собой установленных правил: “огнестрел для слабаков”. Мог ли Джек O’Нилл выкрутиться, как выкручивался А. МакГайвер, бессчетное количество раз наудачу?  
Может быть, и мог, но не стал, убаюканный надежностью патронов в магазине.  
Джек, как опытная акула, чуял, что судьба всегда ловит на любопытство, и старался по возможности избегать наживки, а вот маленький Чарли Тэйлор O’Нилл попался.  
Так по-глупому!  
Мальчишке и понадобилось-то всего ничего: досланный патрон на предохранителе, взведенный курок для первого автоспуска. Оперативная привычка, несчастный случай.  
Подсадка, подсечка, поклевка.  
Один выстрел из папиной игрушки – и судьба выдернула из жизни свой маленький приз.  
Так глупо и нелепо разваливаются звезды, в один взрыв, а свет еще идет до Земли, и ты его видишь, а на самом деле звезды больше нет.

Один выстрел - и безымянный ныне полковник ушел в отставку, а чтобы совсем не сойти с ума, принялся ловить ушедший в никуда звездный свет на телескоп, потому что больше ловить ничего не осталось. Не осталось ни сосредоточенного на деле “Мака”, ни подтянутого ловкого Джека, ни даже старины О’Нилла, только очень усталая, очень древняя оболочка потерянного человека на берегу звездного пруда, в котором нет рыбы, но лишь далекий мерцающий свет от мертвых светил.

Он был один прежде и снова – остался один. Что осталось его жене? Детская, которая постепенно покрывается пылью? Трус, который боится посмотреть в глаза любимой женщине? А он боялся, физически больно стало на нее смотреть. На нее, и на тот пистолет, который оказался наживкой для мелкого Чарли Тэйлора, но вовсе не был правильным решением.  
Он вертел пистолет в руках, как трогают дыру на месте потерянного в драке зуба. Можно сколько угодно уговаривать себя, рассказывать, как оно могло быть по другому, но главное и страшное как раз в том, что всей жизнью своей ты шел к этой драке, и вот пришла расплата.  
Досланный патрон - расплата.  
Соленая, кровоточащая и больная дыра вместо жизни - тоже.  
С самого начала не нужно было обнимать Сару, не нужно было начинать с белого листа тому, у кого счета красно-ржавые и сотни трупов на боевом счету.  
Как он вообще мог надеяться на что-то нормальное?  
Бесконечные дни Джеку было бесконечно жаль, что проныра А. МакГайвер в свое время не скопытился, но эту ошибку еще можно было исправить.  
Легенда А. МакГайвер, способный с помощью воды, веревки и шоколадки обезвредить атомный бункер, обладал живучестью, которой завидовали и которую, похоже, особенно хотели заполучить в зоне 51***.  
Прагматичный Джек в прежнее время паранормальных чудиков избегал, своих фокусов хватало, а тут явственно повеяло заманчивым самоубийством или пожизненным хранением ящика Пандоры.  
Разве от такого отказываются?  
Полковник О’Нилл заглотил приманку.  
Судьба понимающе хмыкнула и проверила расклад.  
Выпало каре и джокер.

* * * 

_Постучи в небеса и прислушайся к звуку._  
Поговорка дзен

 

Он надеялся охранять неработающий артефакт, курить, выслушивать заумные теории и тянуть служебную лямку, не прикасаясь к оружию.  
Не вышло.  
Сперва его познакомили с расплющенным месивом из собачьих масок и птичьих перьев. Наверное, в первоначальном состоянии это было жутковатое нечто.  
Потом предъявили стальное кольцо, скорее всего портал.  
Затем на секретную военную базу в качестве научного консультанта приволокли гениального недотепу, как будто сошедшего со страниц Жюля Верна.  
А рулить надо было целой толпой гражданских под руководством старой умной леди.

Он только начал разбираться со всем этим, привыкая, для разнообразия, к роли любителя устава О’Нилла, он только разучился воспринимать мир снаружи, покорно принимая серые коридоры внутри, но тут засранец-хиппи разобрался в знаках.  
Всего лишь четырнадцать дней понадобилось этому ученому недоразумению, которое по всей базе оставляло за собой чашки из-под кофе, карандаши, чихало на всех и рисовало свои символы на любых поверхностях, чтобы открыть портал и пообещать экскурсию туда с гарантированным возвращением обратно.  
Гражданские ликовали, а он всей кожей, всеми клеточками привыкшей к неприятностям души ощущал это, как долбаную катастрофу.

Во-первых, открытая дыра, она же Врата, запросто могла быть враждебной. Предупреждающей о последствиях, как отверстие после пулевого ранения.  
Во-вторых, активизировался протокол с уничтожением вероятного противника, а О’Нилл терпеть не мог уничтожать неизвестно кого.  
В-третьих, база переходила под непосредственное руководство генерала Веста, а полномочия самого O’Нилла сокращались до командования полевым отрядом. Не самый чувствительный, но все-таки достаточно раздражающий факт.  
В-четвертых ему было абсолютно наплевать, вернется ли он сам, но при этом надо было вернуть назад команду плюс того самого оптимиста-первооткрывателя Джексона, разумеется. Впрочем, в Джексоне просматривался тот тип уверенности, который придавала ежедневная работа с фактами, а не с умозрительными знаниями, и это слегка обнадеживало.

Последняя миссия в неизвестность, полковник готовился к ней особенно тщательно, не позволяя себе никакой самодеятельности.  
Промышленная стальная атомная боеголовка с двойным таймером.  
Тщательно отобранная команда: добровольцы, но не смертники.  
Лично отобранный О’Ниллом боезапас.  
Никаких сюрпризов.  
Личный осмотр всего, что входит в экипировку, включая батарейки и энергетические батончики.  
Доктор-хиппи Джексон приготовил с собой чемодан со справочниками и словарями.  
Полковник сумрачно подумал, стоит ли предложить и перочинный нож в нагрузку, но сдержался. Сарказм он решительно собирался оставить на базе.  
Сарказм был явным признаком желания не умереть, а это сейчас было ни к чему.  
Полковник намеревался дать судьбе в морду с разворота, потом исчезнуть просто и навсегда, без привычно обаятельных обстоятельств.  
Все же было просчитано до мелочей!

И когда увидел три луны в чужом небе над пирамидой, еще думал, что все под контролем.  
И когда чертов Джексон признался в том, что ему – на самом деле – надо – “осмотреться” в незнакомом храме ради возможности вернуться, у полковника все еще было под контролем.  
Команда немного озверела от подставы, “осматриваться” под палящим солнцем на чужой планете никто не рассчитывал, планировалась быстрая разведка через Врата, а не затяжное археологическое исследование, но это еще было терпимо. Ученые чудики могут и не такое. Полковник держал намертво приклеенную к лицу невозмутимость.  
Боже, благослови покерфейс!  
О’Нилл действительно был уверен, что все под контролем.  
Наверное, последний раз в жизни.

Игра в “...а где у нас Джексон?” началась как-то внезапно сама собой, и контроль полетел к чертям. Сначала они искали Джексона в песчаных дюнах, а он кормил случайно встреченную инопланетную тварь шоколадками. Потом они искали по пустыне напуганную инопланетную тварь, которая утащила Джексона, а нашли целый рудник то ли арабов, то ли берберов. Потом Джексон накормил шоколадками берберов, и они пошли искать их город. Потом случилась песчаная буря и отрезала его в городе с половиной отряда от точки десантирования в пирамиде. Зато Джексона с помощью местных мальчишек и той самой инопланетной твари искали уже по всему городу, а он нашелся в местных катакомбах с девчонкой, которую кормил уже не шоколадками, а байками, нарисованными прямо тут же, на стене.  
Видимо, шоколадки закончились.

Но Джексона, опять же, еще можно было вытерпеть. А вот что было совсем нестерпимо, так это прикидывать в уме мощность заряда бомбы, которую они оставили в пирамиде, и насколько критичны будут разрушения от взрыва, как это затронет полупервобытный город. Снесет пару крыш? Или сдетонирует в песок, оставив после себя груду камней и тяжелый низкий вздох, от которого вздрогнут и треснут глинобитные стены?  
Полковнику было нестерпимо тревожно, и он ловил себя на том, что мысленно составляет рапорт о мирном населении, гуманитарной поддержке, рудниках и всей той чепухе, которая сопутствует нормальной военной миссии без видимого противника на горизонте.  
И еще он пару раз поймал себя на улыбке, и это уже было пугающе странно.  
Так он чувствовал себя после лазарета, когда действие обезболивающего проходило, и становилось ясно, где именно и как его травмировало.  
С какими последствиями придется жить.

Чертовы дети, чертова банда подростков, которая вилась вокруг него, пацан, который не спускал глаз с оружия, у этого пацана были поразительно знакомые глаза: умные, понимающие, живые, подначивающие… так смотрел Чарли, когда Джек возвращался домой. Так же стремился понравиться отцу, повторяя, осознанно или нет, каждый жест.  
Та же посадка головы.  
Этот пацан был похож на всех встреченных им на Ближнем Востоке пацанов. Похож на то, каким Джек иногда представлял себе Чарли: заводным лидером в маленькой стайке таких же подростков.  
Этот пацан был похож на самого Джека в Манкато, у юного Джека тоже была банда, которая слушалась с полуслова.  
Джек смотрел на ребят и в душе его, в песчаной пустыне сердца его поднималась буря.  
Жесткий горячий песок заполнял внутреннюю пустоту, а неуверенность в своих силах взвивалась упругими вихрями.  
Бравый строевой полковник О’Нилл погиб под грудами песка и вины, командование на себя принял Джек–который–всегда–выживает.

Его отпустило только когда команда поддержки исчезла со связи, а над пирамидой повисло то, что тоже было пирамидой, но без мистических фокусов, зато летающее и явно с бортовыми огнями.  
Это же вражья пирамида, подумалось ему тогда радостно, потому что наконец стало понятно: вот, наконец, неприятель, деремся отсюда и до полной победы включительно.  
Нашлось, с кем воевать, нашлось, что взорвать, так что взрываем эту бандуру ко всем чертям и сваливаем; кстати, бомба где..?  
Коридоры, перестрелка, поражение.

Поражение от неизвестно кого, и этот неизвестно кто фантасмагорически и картинно предъявил Джеку то дерьмо, которое полковник О’Нилл приволок через Врата. Его главный козырь, джокер, бомбу. И вот тогда Джек–который–всегда–выживает рванул наудачу, как всегда умел, азартно и быстро. Застрелил одного стража, краем глаза увидел, как пошел в расход Джексон, а потом случилась толпа полуголых детей с умоляющими глазами, в которую он не мог выстрелить ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Он и мысли не мог допустить, что его убьют.  
Так и случилось.

Азарт прошел только в подвале, где воды было по пояс, а в воздухе воняло мочой так, что можно было пистолет вешать.  
Какие небесные силы и что от него хотели? Полковник был слишком умен, чтобы верить в божественный промысел. Он хотел бы уйти, но по возможности достойно, чтобы вновь обрести смысл самого себя, потерянный на далекой планете с одной луной, но с победой не получилось, оставалось просто достойно сдохнуть.  
Они еще шутили по этому поводу там, в затопленном жидкими отходами подвале, и Джек, просто для того, чтобы позабавить тех, кто остался от его команды, в красках рассказывал о том, как шипел на них самый главный здесь, которого он с чувством обозвал Злодей Пидорас.  
И эти шуточки были как последний ужин для приговоренного перед казнью.  
Казнь оказалась назначена на следующее утро.

Стоя на жарком солнце перед пирамидой, он вдруг понял, что больше не думает о Чарли. То есть помнит, но почему-то не очень больно. Чарли был далеко, он остался в другом мире, а в законах этого мира Чарли вовсе не было.  
Он не рождался здесь, не жил, не умер.  
Здесь был только Джек O’Нилл, и он снова видел, что песок желтый, небо синее, солнце обжигает, толпа позади него тихо шумит, а в глазах Джексона, которого Злодей Пидорас назначил в палачи, видна удивительная для их ситуации собранность и уверенность.

Прошлая жизнь была далеко, а вот местные дети, которые решили их вытащить, оказались непозволительно близко.  
Особенно тот, смышленый, который пытался курить.  
Тот, похожий на Чарли.  
И повадки у них были детские, и план спасения дурацкий.  
И они все-таки дорвались до огнестрельного оружия, дикари. 

Джек О’Нилл был перед ними всеми словно без кожи. Смотрите, вот глупый взрослый, приволок в эту песочницу свои игрушки, вот заварушка, а вот все удалось и они сидят в пещере, надеясь на автоматы. И огнестрел вовсе не для слабаков там, где народ воюет копьями и луками против плазменных горелок, а он машинально прикидывает, как быть с той главной бум-бум цацкой, которая теперь будет послана на Землю, потому что Злодей Пидорас мстительная сволочь и вообще, а на Земле точно тряхнет неслабо, и это будет полный провал, потому что базу родной планеты, внезапно родной и внезапно планеты, не сдают ни при каких обстоятельствах, а напротив сидит Джексон, смотрит понимающе и строго.

Мир раскалывался на куски, он облажался, он бы орал, если б был один. Но он сидел в стайке перевозбужденных диких пацанов с восточной кровью, которые объелись опасностью, словно шоколадом, а в голове щелкало: предположительное количество охраны, предположительный маршрут, предположительное время взрыва. Разнесет все, воистину будет апокалипсис, но не на Земле. Или разнесет все, и будет армагеддон, но на Земле.  
Приказ должен быть выполнен как?  
Приказ нужен был зачем?  
Он сам ощущал себя бомбой, которую непременно надо взорвать, это было ощущение таймера внутри, тик-так, Джек, тик-так, шире шаг, тик-так, успеть догнать и не умереть.

Где-то у Киплинга было выражение “дергать смерть за усы”, кто-то рассказывал О’Ниллу про такое, но у здешней смерти были влажные темные глаза и манерные изнеженные движения. Может, это действительно древний бог, но определенно не бог Джека O’Нилла. Со своим богом – или с кем еще там – Джек всегда играл в смесь орлянки, покера и подкидного дурака.  
Бог Джека O’Нилла был безвиден и пуст, и тьма над бездною, и звезды во тьме.  
Бог Джека O’Нилла не умел любить или ненавидеть: он сдавал фигуры и наблюдал, что сделает с ними Джек.

Джек всегда играл в одиночестве, но здесь, среди пещер и песка, за него взялся блаженный хиппи Джексон. За одну ночь он вскрыл его череп, как устрицу, как гребаный шифр, вытянул оттуда самое больное, словно гной отсосал, а тот мальчишка, с глазами Чарли, понимал вообще без слов, и этот союз двух понимающих оказался страшнее, чем все то, что до того случалось с O’Ниллом.  
– Я не могу! – хотелось орать Джеку. – Не могу быть рядом с вами, потому что вы тоже сдохнете в этой кутерьме, я не смогу вас вытащить!  
– Дэниел, – кричал он беззвучно, – можно драться, если есть козырь! Дай мне хоть что-нибудь существенное!  
Дэниел ушел к кострам и туземцам, он странным образом уже влился в их общество, своеобразный скаутский лагерь с этой их кудрявой девочкой во главе. И все они смотрели на Джексона, как О’Нилл никогда бы не хотел, чтобы смотрели на него. Почти на как на очередного бога.  
Джек не взял бы на себя такое никогда и в лучшие дни, разбавил бы шуткой, сарказмом, дурацкой выходкой, а вот Джексон ничего не замечал и лез напролом в их души. Недотепа на Земле, здесь он оказался неестественно на своем месте.

Откуда Дэниел все-таки достал седьмой символ, О’Нилл предпочитал не думать. В игре с судьбой на справедливый расклад Дэниел оказался джокером, а джокер способен на все. Джек с удивлением понял, что ему все равно, даже если символ, найденный Дэниелом, окажется неверным. Он все равно уведет остатки своей команды через кольцо Врат по любому адресу, вот только разберется как следует с местным боссом. Полковник опять составил план, словно передернул карточную колоду, и на этот раз расклад оказался в его пользу без подставы. Все по-честному. И когда началась заваруха со стрельбой, O'Нилл еще подумал, что легенда в любом случае получится хорошая, если останется кому ее записать.

А дальше времени для лишних мыслей уже не осталось.

* * * 

_Покер с джокером получается более непредсказуемым, а оттого более острым и увлекательным, количество выигрышных комбинаций в таком виде покера больше, чем в обычных видах, что делает игру более динамичной и насыщенной адреналином._  
Академия Покера, правила

 

Вернувшись на Землю, они втроем они составили рапорт для генерала Веста: О’Нилл, Ковальский и Феретти. Их осталось трое из всей команды, и они, не сговариваясь, знали, что написать, чтобы правда стала такой, которая устроила бы одновременно Пентагон и оставшихся на далекой планете близких. 

Когда Джек все-таки сдал дела и вернулся домой, Сары не было, аккуратно собранные вещи его, включая телескоп, стояли в прихожей.  
Джек покачал головой, мысленно пощупал дыру, где прежде была его жизнь - почти зарубцевалась, хоть и ощущается досадно и пусто. Подхватил телескоп, одеяло и полез на крышу. С той стороны Вселенной, где в этот момент находился Джексон, должна была прилететь комета, да и знакомым звездам стоило сказать “привет”, где бы они в тот момент ни сияли. В конце концов, он успел по ним соскучиться.  
Звезды по-прежнему были там же, где он их оставил, атмосфера ясная, засветка минимальна, и очень высоко, по самому краю экзосферы, летел навигационный спутник.

Можно ли сосчитать количество реальностей, в которых живет один и тот же человек? Судьба не устает кидать карты, и количество раскладов, по большому счету, не имеет значения.

Вторая отставка полковника Джека O’Нилла, в отличие от первой, предполагалась не навсегда, а только на неопределенный срок.


End file.
